What Dreams Can Be
by Saiyan Princess1
Summary: Chapter 7 is up~! What is happening with Trunks and Pan? of corse this is a T/P~! ~~~R&R~~~
1. Ch.1 The dreams begin

  
  
It was a wednesday night, and Trunks had a long day at the office. All he cared about was seeing what   
happend in his next dream.  
  
Flash back to Tuesday night  
  
  
The night before, he had a dream that him and another person, who he couldn't make out the face, were   
on a private beach. He could almost feel the mist from the waves falling gently on his face, and the person   
sitting next to him staring up at the moon lit sky. Then the person next to him stood and gave him her had  
and said "come with me". The voice was as gracefull as words can say. He took her hand an they took a  
long romantic walk along the beach.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, he woke to find his mother pulling on his leggs and screaming   
along with his alarm clock, "boy, get your ass up, you are going to be la----- bla bla bla". All he wanted to   
do is go back to sleep.  
  
Flash foward back to wednesday night  
  
So now he knew he was getting sleepy, but it jsut isn't easy for him to sleep for some odd reason   
(even though he wanted to see what happend in his dream). He started to get out of his work clothes and   
get into some sweat pants and a sport shirt. He thought about finding out if getting his ass kicked by his   
father would knock him out and then he could get to sleep. Then he started to think *don't be a dumb shit   
Trunks, you'll get to sleep better if you still have your leg attached to your body!*  
  
Soon after all of his thinking he began to drift to sleep and his dream continued.  
  
As they walked along the beach the girl turned to stare into his beautiful blues. It was like this for   
most of the dream. Then just before he woke she pressed a soft kiss on his kissable lips.  
  
"WoW," he said as he put his fingers to his lips as if the kiss was real.  
  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the dreams, came the voice of Videl. "Pan...(slightly giggling) what   
on earth are you ding?". Pan woke with a start and siezed all of what she was doing and blushed as she   
looked down. She had been kissing all over her pillow.   
  
"Oh, ummm, well see i put on this lipsti....." pan said before her mom interupted her.   
  
"Pan, I know what you girls do at your age. You see a boy and you dream about him day and night,  
24/7... am i right?".   
  
"yeah... mom" pan agreed. * the only problem is I never seen him before.... or at least i don't think  
i have...*  
  
" Anyways Pan" her mother continued " You need to get ready for school. Oh , and breakfast is   
ready".   
  
"alright mom, be there in a minute." as soon as her mother had left the room she too put her fingers  
to her lips and thought if the kiss was real...  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  



	2. dreams...what dreams

  
  
Just For Your Information: the age of Trunks is 29, and Pan is 17   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks was still sitting 30 minutes from when he woke up, sill   
woundering if the kiss was real, and if it was, who was the girl? He   
already knew she had a beautiful voice and very kissable lips. He   
also woundered if he knew her in some way.  
  
"Trunks, get u--..." Bulma said as she swung open his bedroom  
door. "Oh you are already up...WHAT'S WRONG?? ARE YOU SICK? OH MY  
POOR BABY! ect..."   
  
"Mom" Trunks said trying to calm her hyper ass down. "mom i'm  
okay, theres nothing wrong, i was just thinking...".*shit Trunks ...  
said too much, now she is gunna want to know every damn thing.--I know   
a way out though*.   
  
"what are you thinking about Trunks? *It's got to be good if it's this  
early in the morning!* Is it a girl? What's her name? Is she cute?   
Where is she? Is she here?---" she said as Trunks interupted her.   
  
"mom, no it's not a girl. You know i can't sleep on an empty  
stomache, and today i have an early meeting so i need to get to work."  
  
"Okay, well i will go fix you somthing real quick then. Are you  
sure you are okay?"   
  
"Yes mom". he answerd.   
  
"Okay" she responded. *lying piece of shit* she thought as   
turned to shut his bedroom door. Truks took a shower, got dressed,  
ate, brushed his hair, and teeth, and left the house with in 5   
minutes.  
  
Pan sat on her bed for a while re-living or re-dreaming the kiss.  
Then out of no where she began to crack up because she was woundering  
what she looked like up on top of her bed kissing all over her pillow.  
*shit, i bet i looked like a dumb ass!* Then after all of her giggles  
went away she got dressed for school and went to the kitchen for   
breakfast.   
  
"It's about time you got your butt in here, your food is getting  
cold" said Gohan.   
  
"Sorry, hey i have to get this to go if it is okay!?"  
  
"Sure Pan". Videl said but it was too late, Pan was already out  
the door and in the air.  
  
"I wounder what that ws all about?" said Gohan.  
  
"I don't know" said Videl *but there is something fishy going on.*  
  
* i wounder if they suspect somthing? I have two more hours till  
school!...O~wellAs Pan was in the air she thought *I wounder if there   
is something behind all of these dreams, and if there is what does it  
meen? Am i suposed to know? Who can i run to with all of this that  
will understand, andj help me figured it out?* "Oh Shit!!" Pan said as  
she hit something hard what the hell was that? Another one of those   
damn birds...little shits". *Damn... what was i freaking thinking about?  
...Oh yeah... who can i go to?...* "Trunks! Pan said aloud. "ooops!"  
*good thing nobody can hear from up here! I haven't talked to Trunks  
in forever! He was always fun to talk to! (drool) and it is always   
fun to watch his ass when hewalks! he puts the ssssss in ass!...hey!   
getting off track here! I got to talk to Trunks! Now where in the  
hell is capsle corp? Oh...duh! ta-hee-hee!*   
  
Trunks was in his office doing paper work when he felt Pans ki.   
*what is she up to...I will just go find out!* Then Trunks paged his   
secretary and said to take messages and tht he was going to be out for   
a while. Then Trunks flew out the window to meet Pan.  
  
*Gosh Trunks! don't even let me make it to you, you just crawl to  
me when i need you! O-well i will just wait here!* she thought as she  
stood at the foot of a nearby forest. *here comes fine ass!* Trunks   
landed close andand started to walk talking distance to her. *damn!...  
Shit! he's a fine mother fuc***!* pan thought. *holly shit...well she  
grew up!* thought Trunks trying to keep his head nad eyes from moving  
down and observing the rest of herbody that she didn't have when she   
was younger.  
  
"what are you up to girl?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Oh...well i was just wanting to talk"  
  
Trunks began to think *her voice changed alot too. but i feel as   
though i heard it recently...* then he said "About what?"  
  
"well can we go somewhere to talk?"  
  
"Hell yeah we can go to my place" trunks said under his breathe.  
  
"what was that?"  
  
"What?...I didn't say anything..." he said, slightly blushing.  
*did i say that out loud?!* "we can go to my office and talk if you   
want..."  
  
"okay"  
  
They both flew off towards capsle corp. *shit, forget the dream  
i want him!!* Pan thought to herself. Then they flew in the office   
window.  
  
"So...what was it that you wanted to talk about?" trunks asked.  
  
"well, how do i start this off?"  
  
*By taking your blouse off!* trunks thought to himself.  
  
"well, i have been having these dreams for the last two nights.  
They're not the same, it is like they continue like a story.  
  
*oh shit!... she can't be!* Trunks thought. "well what do   
these dreams have in them?" he asked.  
  
"There is this guy and me on a beach, we stare into the sky and  
take long walks on the beach. I can't tell who the guy is though,   
his face is blurry. Then this mourning right before i woke up we.."   
she said and then Trunks interupted her and said "kissed".  
  
"yeah, how did you know?" As soon as she asked her question   
Trunks secretary came in and said that he had twelve phone calls to   
return and an important meeting to attend at this very moment.  
  
"okay" he replied, and she left the room.  
  
"well i better go then." said Pan. She turned to fly out the   
window, then Trunks grabbed her arm, held her tight, and kissed her   
then left the room. *Oh yeah i'm the man!* Trunks thought of himself.  
  
Pan looked at the door that Trunks just left through looking  
dazed and confused. *what the hell was that?...O~yeah! i'm good!*she  
thought. "O-shit! i hae to get to school! Pan turned and flew out   
the window towards school. Trunks watched Pan through the window as  
she flew through the sky when he was in his meeting.  
  
  
t.b.c.  
  
  
  



	3. ch.3

  
  
Ch.3 "Oh... hi mother"  
  
  
  
Pan had just arrived at school when the bell rang for her first class. She was   
glad she didn't have to explain why she was late it would sound a little to weird saying  
"I was late because i had to talk to a guy that i haven't seen in like 3 years about  
my dreams and right before i left he gave me a kiss so please don't count me tardy".   
That would just make her look stupid, and would leave people woundering.   
  
When she was in class all she could do was think about the kiss that Trunks left on  
her lips. I must be really lucky to be blessed with a kiss from him. Mabye he was   
returning the kiss that i gave in the dream. Is he feeling what i'm feeling?   
  
Is Trunks really the guy in the dreams. Well of course he is, but how do we have   
combined dreams? Are we linked together in some way? Are we ment for each other? Well   
hell Of course all of this is too soon to think about, but i just want to know is what  
all this meens...  
  
  
back at capsle corp.  
  
  
*I wounder what pan is thinking about right now... well of course! she is thinking   
about my fine ass... or is that just me thinking about hers?... O~well!. That kiss was  
somthing else, i felt a surge go right through me...or was i just getting horny? well  
i will just say both!*  
  
"Ummm sir...sir....SIR!" said his secratary trying to get his attention.   
  
"wha...what am i doing here?"  
  
"Sir the meeting has been over for hours. Are you alright? You have been sitting   
here for quite some time."  
  
"Yeah im fine... i was just in deep thought..."  
  
" Umm sir, there is Someone is in your office waiting for you.  
  
"Okay, thank you" *oh please don't be my mom, i can hear it now "what are you doing   
daydreaming when there is work to be done. I am tired of you finding ways to weasal out  
of your work"*  
  
Trunks made his way to his office door and peeked through the crack. It was Pan who  
was in his office. *oh thank god it is pan!* Pan swished around as Trunks opened the   
door.   
  
"hey tru..." she tried to say but Trunks didn't give her time to say anything before  
he kissed her. *well... this is beats saying hello*  
  
*O~yeah... nobody can beat this* Trunks thought proudly of himself.  
  
*o~ don't stop kissing now!!* pan was thinking  
  
But it didn't end there. Trunks sat her down gently in his chair still kissing   
while he knelt down.  
  
  
  
Bulma had just enterd the building and thought that she would visit Trunks while she   
was there. She was just outside of his office door when she seen his secratary at her   
desk and thought she would have a chat (of course the chat will be about asking if Trunks  
staid at work the whole day).   
  
After Bulma got done chatting with his secratary she made her way to his office   
door.  
  
Trunks was now on top of her still kissing.  
  
Bulma was at the door and she couldn't hear anything inside *that little shit must   
be sleeping on the damn job* she thought as she opend the door. Then she said "Ah-haa i  
caught you sleeping on------ PAN?..." Somewhere in the middle of what Bulma said both   
Trunks and Pan turned their head to look at Bulma. With in a split second Trunks thumb  
slipped and he flipped the seat over and fell on top on Pan.  
  
"ummm... sorry" said Bulma as she spun around and ran out the door.  
  
"oh~shit" said Trunks.  
  
"umm mabye i should go." said Pan  
  
"uuuu...yeah that's a good idea" replied Trunks. "well i should get going too. I   
think I have plenty of explaining to do when i get home."  
  
"Okay, see you later"said Pan.  
  
"In our dreams babe" said Trunks  
  
  
  
When Trunks got home it didn't take Bulma but a second to make her way into   
conversation with him.  
  
"Trunks...what were you doing in your office? when i say i want   
you to be busy in your office i meen i want you to be doing work. That is not what I call  
being busy what you were doing in your office. Was that Pan, or do i need my eyes   
checked? isn't she seventeen? isn't she bit young and you being twentynine? Trunks you  
should be a little more responsible on your actions...  
  
Trunks was stareing her in the eye waiting for her to keep going because she was   
already faster than the energizer bunny! Then Bulma began to cry..."Trunks i shouldn't  
be worried you are growing up you can make your own decions,and i hope you choose the   
right one. Whatever you choose i will be behind you 100%. Trunks i love you and i know  
that you know that i do. She hugged him and left the room.  
  
*well...first she bitches at me and then she ends up hugging me and saying she loves  
me... i love you to mom*  
  
  
  
When pan arrived at home she went right to her room. "I wounder what Trunks mom is   
going to do to him? I hope he'll be okay. That kiss was soooo good! It was all good   
until his mom came in. Damn i think Trunks broke my ass when he landed on me!"  
  
Back at Trunks:  
  
It was getting late and Trunks was laying in his bed woundering if meeting the   
person in the dream would affet the dreams in any way...funny thing is, Pan was thinking  
the same thing too.  
  
Trunks began to drift to sleep and the dream continued  
  
  
The kiss seemed to go on forever. The sun began to come up over the ocean, and the  
two of the stopped to watch it come up. Then they turned an walked inside a hut that was  
nearby. Once they were inside they began to play sexy little games. Trunks put a slice  
of an orange in his mouth and they both wrestled with there tongues to get it. Pan   
eventually won the game and ate the slice of orange. But she felt that she wanted more   
than a sliced orange for a reward so she took a deep breath and gave him a kiss (more like  
stole his lips).   
  
Then all of a sudden Trunks woke to find his mother over him on the floor hitting   
him with a pillow and yelling "get your lazy ass up boy"  
  
"mom" trunks tried to say but she couldn't hear over her own fussing  
  
Vegeta walked in the door way and said "Woman, stop your vickering, you will wake my  
little princess."  
  
"Vegeta, SHUT UP" she said.  
  
"well...the boy is up" he said with a strait face and turned out th door sadly.  
  
"Trunks, how come you didn't tell me you were up?"  
  
"Well i tried to tell you in-between beats." he said  
  
"Well get ready for work *real work this time* "  
  
  
  
Pan woke soon after Trunks to get ready for school. She started to think if they   
had a relationship together, or is it just one bigg ass kiss? What ever it is, it's good  
so far...  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Ch. 4 A night on the...Sofa

  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
Okay i messed up in the last chapter at the end~ pan doesn't get ready for school it is a  
saturday! She just wakes up! sorry!  
  
  
Ch.4 A night on the...Sofa?  
  
  
  
Bulma finally walked out of Trunks room thinking he had his saiyan ass beaten with   
his own pillow long enough. *one of these days i'm going to get that boy a durable alarm  
clock... wait... I already had!...o~well! i geuss i need the excersize!* she thought as   
she shut his bedroom door.  
  
Trunks got up off the ground shortly after he wanted her to think that it hurt so he  
doesn't have to break another one of those damn alarm clocks! "well she just had to wake  
me from that dream of all dreams!" *man, I wish i could turn these dreams to reality! but  
I think if i did they would me a little more pleasurable!...* then Trunks started to   
off...  
  
"Where is Trunks Vegeta?"  
  
"well... he's still in his room" he said still looking hurt and ashaimed of himself  
  
*Oh My Gosh... grow up Vegeta!*she thought   
  
"That little shit better be awake!"  
  
"Vegeta...*oh i hate to do this but...* If it makes you feel any better you can go  
get Trunks up...DON't YOU DARE HURT MY BABY!"  
  
"Oh...(getting a small misty smirk) don't worry I won't"  
  
  
Vegeta walked to his bedroom door and was about to open it when Trunks felt his ki.  
  
"Oh shit!" he said, looked at his watch and grabbed his clothes and his breaf case  
and flew out the window.  
  
"damn that boy"  
  
"Oh that was close! I don't want to know what he was going to do to me! Eat my leg  
for breakfast!"  
  
  
then Bulma came walking up the stairs and stared at the room, neither Vegeta nor   
Trunks were in the room. "OH NOOOOOO, WHERE IS MY BABY? WHAT DID VEGETA DO TO MY BABY?"  
  
Then Vegeta came around the corner to tell her that his sorry as left before he   
could open the door but she didn't give him time to say anything.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY? WHERE IS HE? *then she imagined him in a   
corner soaked in his own blood* YOU KILLED MY BABY?! WHERE IS MY BABY...YOU ASS I KNEW I   
SHOULD HAVE WOKE HIM AND NOT YOU...NOW HE'S DEAD..."  
  
Then the wierdest thing happend...Vegeta couldn't find a way to calm her now over  
reacting hyper ass down, so he kissed her.   
  
All she did was stand there and stare at Vegeta with surprise and with hate.  
  
"Women shut up, the boy is fine, he flew out the window before i could reach the  
door." he said as he turned and walked the other way and thought to him self *can't do a  
damn thing around here with out getting my ass chewed off by her!*   
  
"oh...i'm sorry vegeta" she said as she stared at the air around her.  
  
  
At caplse Corp.  
  
Trunks still had his night clothes on when he walked in the building (actually he   
forgot all about his clothes) until he kept getting checked out by more and more girls as   
usual. Then he looked down in surprise and ran to the nearest mens room to change. He   
was in his boxers and a mucsule shirt. Girls would pay to see this but the women in the  
building got it for free!  
  
"sheesh!, I relly need to wake up, even thought i don't want to!" he said when he  
was getting dressed. Then he left to go to his office to check-in and explain why he was   
late... he just plainly said it was mothers fault, and they believed him (i geuss they   
know Bulma in more than 1 way!). He had 3 meetings that day and about a hundred phone  
calls to attend. It was finally noon and since it was saturday and all, he took the rest  
of the day off,and decided he would go visit Pan.  
  
  
Back at Pans  
  
*I wounder why Pan has been acting all fishy all this week?...well there is 2 ways  
to find out and one of them i will try right now.* Videl thought as she walked to Pans   
room.  
  
Pan was sprawled across her bed as she heard a knock at her bedroom door. *what do  
they want now?* she thought to herself as she answerd to the knok "Hold on..(she sat up)  
.....okay come in". "Oh hey mom!, what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just wanting to talk."  
  
"yeah, about what?"  
  
"Are you seeing a guy?"  
  
*dang mom you are good* "ummmm..."  
  
"Oh~ so you are, what is his name? he isn't younger is he?"  
  
*damn, why do mom's have to know everything...well she doesn't know everything   
because he isn't younger...not at all!* "well yeah, ummmm he is older."  
  
"Oh what is his name? How much older?"  
  
"Oh well i think you know him, well actually i know you know him, and he is 29."  
  
*hmmmmm... who do i know that age?... eeeeeek... can it be Trunks?...hmmmm her dad  
would have a fit with a 29, not only that but we are talking about Trunks now. Well I'll   
just find out before i jump to conclusions!* "well i can't think of anyone" she said lying  
her ass off!.  
  
"well... he is a family.......friend."  
  
"Oh, now that i think of it, I know who it is!"  
  
"Oh gosh mom! don't tell dad that i am seeing Trunks...."  
  
"Oh sooo you are seeing Trunks...hmmmmm"  
  
*O~shit*  
  
Then all of a sudden Gohan walks in the room and asked "did i hear my name?"  
  
"no hunny, me and Pan were just descussing somthing."  
  
*Oh great mom, you know how to work around the bubble...NOT*  
  
"what are you girls descussing?"  
  
"well if it was any of your biusness i would tell you now wouldn't I"  
  
"Gawd mom, tell him off! you go girl!?"  
  
"sheesh!, only asking! sorry~!"he said as her turned around and left the room.  
  
"well mom i'm going to go out for a while, see you latter!"  
  
"okay, but don't be------" *awwww forget it you don't ever listen to what i say when   
you want to get somewhere!*  
  
  
  
Trunks was flying through the air when he saw Pan fly past him and he said:  
  
"Hi Pan"  
  
"Hi Trunks"  
  
"Pan?..."  
  
"Trunks?..."  
  
"I wa--"  
  
"I wa--"  
  
"you go first"  
  
"no you"  
  
"You"  
  
"I asked you first"  
  
"no i asked you"  
  
"No i as-----" she started to say but Trunks swooped down and gave her a kiss.   
  
"Is that fair?" he asked  
  
"Oh~thats way fair!" she answerd  
  
"alright then, so what are you up to?"  
  
"well i was going to see what you were doing then i bumped into you"  
  
"well how about we dicuss it over lunch?"  
  
"alright, but you are paying!"  
  
"so it's a date?"  
  
"Hell ya!"  
  
"Alright then!"  
  
  
Both of them decided on a place to eat and had loads of fun talking afterwords, you  
know how saiyans don't like to be disturbed when eating!" Then they decided that they   
didn't want the day to end like that. So they went cruising around, Trunks knows how to  
treat a woman and a saiyan. With a woman it is the flowers that catch their eyes with Pan  
it is the ice-cream cones that bring tears to her eyes! After they had their ice~cream   
cones they got a movie to watch, and decided they would watch it at his place because his  
parents are at one of Bulmas friends parties.  
  
When they got at Trunks house he got the scene already with candle light and soda's  
(O~yeah, doesn't that just sound... romantic?!) Then he placed the movie in and turned   
around and there was Pan staring in his eyes just like she was in the dreams only this   
time it was no dream. He climed up on the sofa with her but didn't turn to stare at the   
T.v. but stayed in full contact with her eye's.   
  
"so, you already seen this movie haven't you?"  
  
"yup, and so have you, haven't you?"  
  
"yup, you set this whole movie thing up didn't you? you are so crazy!"  
  
"yup, and yup"  
  
"well i like that in a woman, her crazyness"  
  
when Pan heard this part it brought a tear to her eye's because no other guy has   
ever said that because they were always intemidated by her strength and never even   
bothered to get to know her for who she was. But with Trunks, it was different, he could  
understand, and did.  
  
"what is it Pan?"  
  
but all she could do was give him a kiss.  
  
*thats a good enough answer i geuss!* he thought as he begain to return the kiss.   
They kissed for the whole movie practacly! In no time the movie was over but their   
kissing wasn't yet.   
  
Then out of know where the lights were flicked on and here comes Bulma and Vegeta   
walking in the room. Trunks had Pan trapped under his body, all they could do was stare  
then all of a sudden the couch flipped and now it was Trunks on the bottom, then Pan, then  
the couch on top of Trunks.   
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" said Bulma as Vegeta walked out of the room with  
a big ass smirk. *well of course i know what they are doing, that was the only thing i   
could say* thought Bulma.  
  
"Well, mom..."  
  
"Don't, i don't want to hear it... I told you, that you are responsible for your own  
actions...so you guys pick up where you left off... and i will leave you alone..."  
  
"why did they have to come home early?..." Trunks asked the air  
  
"well actually it is....(pause because she couldn't get her hand from   
where ever it is...you don't want to know!)... well it's 11:32... O~shit!  
I have to be home by 12:00...... Trunks...whats the matter...your...your   
turning...purple...?"  
  
"you...and my couch... are on top of my *#$&#$&@" he tried to say with  
one breathe but it ended up a breathe in-between each word.  
  
"Oh Shit Trunks, I'm so sorry...let me get up"  
  
"please do..."  
  
Pan got up and Trunks just sat there sprawled out across the floor holding his   
tender units in pain.   
  
"O~i am soo sorry Trunks...I..I didn't know that I was on....But I'm sooo sorry.."  
  
"It's okay" he cried  
  
After a couple minutes Trunks got up off the floor and thought he would fly pan back  
home sence it was getting late, but it's not really like she needs someone flying her   
home! she is a sayian! They kissed good night and Trunks went back home. When he got  
there he stayed totally away from bulma, just incase she had an outburst like the other   
night!  
  
"well it is me and you again" sayed Trunks as he turned in for the night.  
  
  
back at Pan's house  
  
" 'Night Trunks "   
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  



	5. Ch. 5 Tropical island

  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ch.5 Tropical Island?¿  
  
  
Pan fell asleep eventually after Trunks left her house.   
  
When Trunks got home, he staggered to his room and fell on the bed. Just   
before he was closing his eye's to sleep his mother barged in the room and flicked  
on the lights and begain to talk to him.  
  
"Trunks...O gawd! I have to admit, I am anxious to know what it is between you  
and Pan! I mean there is isn't there?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Mom, it is late i have to get to sl...." Trunks tried to say but Bulma  
interupted him.  
  
"Just answer the question! come on, come on, come on!"  
  
"well actually... i don't know mom..." *seriously i don't!*  
  
*WHAT?¿ there better be if i am finding him fooling around all the time for   
the past week! how did they or when did they ever get in touch these few days?   
argh Trunks your not telling me somthing!* "well, you better find out quick."   
*well what else was i suposed to say?*  
  
"Mom, I really need my rest! I have somthing to do tomorrow." he lied.  
  
"well okay 'night Trunks." she said. *where would he be going on a sunday?* she   
though to herself then left the room.  
  
When she left it didn't take Trunks long to join Pan in the dream.  
  
The dream.  
  
Pan relieced the kiss for a breath of air, then Trunks walked out of the hut. Pan   
turned and seen that he had left and ran to the door to see where he had gone. But he was  
no where in sight. *where could he be* she thought, but soon enough she tought she would  
venture out to find him. Maby this was a game of hide 'n' seek... or in Trunk's point of  
veiw hide 'n' freak!. She began to walk to the other side of the hut, but no Trunks, then  
to the other, Still no Trunks. Where could his sexy ass be hiding? Then out of nowhere   
came Trunks, out of thin air, grabbed her arm and swooped her in his arm's and into the   
sky. Yeah, that was a bit of a scare for Pan but not for long! Trunks took them higher   
and higher then stopped. *what now* thought Pan. Trunks began to look around and Pan was  
watching his eye's and seen them stop in direction. Then he begain to swoop to the ground  
to where his eyes where directed to. He had Pan turned around over his back now so all   
she could do was see his back end. *Yeah! great veiw! The ass!* she thought. Then he   
came to the ground with a soft landing and took her of his shoulders. Now they were in   
some kind of tropical island. It was very colorful with it's greens and bright colors of  
the flowers, and a great big waterfall cascading down a mountain side. Trunks sat her   
down on the mossy ground gave her a soft kiss, turned and ran towards the waterfall. She   
sat for a while and stared at the beautiful trees and flowers around then turned to the   
waterfall and thought that there was somthing better waiting for her somwhere behind the   
waterfall. She stood up and ran towards it. She was now at the waterfall, but where is   
Trunks now? Then came a whistle and she looked up and there was Trunks on a rock right   
above the waterfall. She climed up to the rock where Trunks was and sat inbetween his   
legs and stared him in his eye's then turned to look at the waterfall. Trunks ran his   
fingers through her hair a couple times then blew in her ears.  
  
"OH SHIT, WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKER, SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?" Trunks yelled in pain and   
rubbed his head. *ouch, what was that? i hope mother didn't hear that!* Trunks thought  
then looked around his bed to see what hit him in his head. Then his eyes began to focus  
and he saw somthing in his door way *o~no don't be mother!*, but for sure it wasn't his   
mother, worse it was his father.   
  
"Boy" vegeta said with a big ass smirk. "your mother sent me up here, she said she   
wants you to come eat. she say's you told her you have somthing to do today so you need   
somthing to eat."..."well what are you waiting for?...Go"  
  
Trunks got up to leave his room but vegeta stood still in the doorway and did not   
move.  
  
"Trunks, I see from what your mother has told me and from what i have seen, you have  
a thing for Pan do you?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Thats all i wanted to know" Vegeta said and left his door way  
  
*Okay, what a wierd~o*  
  
Then Trunks walked in the kitchen to see that bulma was making a pretty big   
breakfast as usaul on sundays.   
  
"Well son, what was it that you were going to do today?"  
  
"Well... see...ummmm" Trunks was saying but he seen that the door was open and that   
she already had a batch of toast and bacon done so he snatched the bacon and toast and ran  
out the door. Before he got to the door he told her "i'm going to be late mom! i have to   
go!" he lied once again.  
  
*that little shit fuck, he is always doing somthing stupid like this... damn-it!  
i burnt another damn pancake...errrrrrrrrr pan...*  
  
*nice one Trunks...not very good, but that was okay*he thought to himself as he flew  
in the direction towards Pans house.  
  
Pan woke to a smell coming from the kitchen. "mmmmmmm...grandma is here! that's no  
Mom's cooking! she cooks like shit! This is some grandma cooking mmmmmmmm" she sayed as  
she crawled out of bed and stumbled to the door and followed her nose to the great   
smelling food. After she ate she felt Trunks Ki and wounderd what he was doing around   
here in the morning. Then Gohan got from his chair and walked outside to see what he was  
doing, because he felt his ki too of course. *O~damn* Pan thought.   
  
*mabye this wasn't a good idea after all... well i geuss i can see where Gotten is   
for a cover up! i havn't seen him in a while either!*  
  
"Hey Trunks! what bring's you here? Gotten isn't here right now"  
  
"O~yeah!" Trunks said as he landed to the ground. "When will he be back?" he asked  
just playing along.  
  
"He should be back anytime this week between monday and thursday"  
  
"Oh thanks gohan! so how's the family?"  
  
"Fine, how's Vegeta treating ya? still beating the crap out or you?"  
  
*more like beating the shit out of me* "O~yeah!, same O same O!... well hey i have   
to go! just coming by to say hi and all, tell everyone else hi for me."   
  
"Hey Trunks"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"ah, never mind"  
  
"Okay, Well see ya!"  
  
"Yeah bye!"  
  
*that was weird... almost like he knows somthing that i didn't think he knew...*   
Trunks thought to himself as he flew off in no direction paticular.  
  
*well... i geuss he has grown up scence the last i seen him* gohan thought as he   
walked back inside his house*  
  
"what was that all about?" asked Videl.  
  
"O Trunks wanted to see where gotten was"  
  
"I thought he knew that he was gone on that trip"  
  
* thats right he does know he is gone* "well, i geuss he just wanted to say hi... I   
don't know" * now I know what is going on now...*  
  
"Well i geuss this is just too much for a sunday morning! man! what else can go   
wrong?" he said to himself as he was still in flight then noticed he was just above his   
home so he flew down and went to his room to lay around and be bored.  
  
mean while at pans house...  
  
Pan got dressed and was sitting in her room woundering if she should call Trunks and  
do somthing today or not. She had nothing else planned for the day so she though what the  
heck! So she called him and Bulma answered on the first ring.  
  
"Hello" came Bulmas voice.  
  
"hi Bulma, is Trunks around?"  
  
"Oh hello Pan, why yes he is dear. Did you get home safe last night? sorry i   
didn't give you a proper hello these last couple of day's that i have seen you with Trunks  
I was just startled thats all."  
  
"Oh that's okay, yeah i got home okay it is Trunks i was worried about getting home  
safe, he looked tired when he left last night."  
  
"Oh well, here is Trunks and bye"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"hey Trunks"  
  
"Oh hi Pan!... what did she say to you?"  
  
"Oh she didn't say much she was just asking if i got home okay last night, thats  
all."  
  
"O~ just checking! thought she might have said somthing..."  
  
"No she didn't. Well hey, why i was calling is that i wanted to see if you wanted   
to do somthing later on?"  
  
"Yeah sure that would be great! what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well i thought we could just go driving around... or somthing"  
  
"Well, we'll see."  
  
"So Trunks were you scared this morning or what, when my dad came outside and talked  
to you? what were you doing anyway?"  
  
"Hell yeah i was scared! I don't know what i was doing. I was just taking a ride  
through the air and ended up above your house! Weird, I geuss I was just thinking about  
you...Well hey if we want to do somthing today we better get a move on it! I have to get  
ready I geuss!"  
  
"alright then, I guess I will see you in a bit?"  
  
"yeah, I will come pick you up. I'll call before I come okay?"  
  
"Okay, well see ya."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"I love you" Trunks whispered at the phone as he hung it up.   
  
Then Trunks turned around to see that his father was standing right behind him.   
Vegeta had a confused looking smirk on his face.   
  
"Father i meant... I don't ... not the... the person...the person on the phone not   
THE phone..."  
  
"Shut up boy, I know who it was and I know what you said."  
  
"Then.........what do you want?"  
  
"What? I can't listen to your phone calls?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Tough shit" Vegeta said as he walked away from his son.  
  
"That fuck shit...." Trunks said in a low voice.  
  
"Boy, I heard that, watch your tongue." Vegeta said with a stern voice.  
  
  
An hour later Trunks was all ready to go (well of course it didn't take him the   
whole hour it just took him like 5 minutes but he figured he should give Pan a while to   
get ready, but who the hell was he kidding? She's a Saiyan too! Soon after he called her  
up he got in his car and flew off to her house to pick her up. He still didn't know what  
they were going to do but one thing was sure, Pan did!   
  
  
To be continued...   
  
What does Pan have in mind? Well how the hell else are  
you going to find out? Read the next damn chapter and  
you will find out stoopid... I'm just kidding but i   
geuss you would have to read the next chapter to find   
out what happens sooo... well i geuss you have to wait   
for me to write it too! dang~ don't be soo damn pushy!  
Hee hee j/k (again) don't 4~get 2 R&R!!   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Ch. 6 The dreams are what?

  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! sorry took soooo long~ got a little caught up in other stuff~ i hope i still have my  
readers though!~  
  
  
CH. 6 The dreams are what?  
  
  
Trunks arrived at Pans house to see that Pan was not outside waiting so he stepped  
out of his car to be shoved right back into his seat. "hey?!" Trunks said then looked up  
to see who it was. "Oh hey Pan" Trunks said as Pan climed into his car and kissed him.   
"Hi, lets go!" said Pan.   
"Where to? ma'lady?" "somewhere where there is a beach!" said Pan in an eager voice.  
"okay!" said Trunks immitating her facial expressions and her squeaky little voice.  
"Trunks shut up lets go" she said as she reached her leg over to press the gas but  
Trunks didn't let her. He grabbed her leg to stop it from touching the gas peddle and  
kissed her on the lips. "Trunks your no fair!" Pan said trying to look like she was   
upset.   
  
"Lets just go have a good time" said Trunks driving away to the farthest beach out   
that he knew of where no people really go to (because they don't know about it... neither  
did Trunks!). "Well here we are". said Trunks.   
"Where are we Trunks"  
"Dunno! well lets go swimming... awe man i have no suit!" said trunks getting  
dissapointed.   
"here you go these are Gotens i think you can fit them." said Pan handing him some   
Trunks  
*hehe* "well Hell! lets go" said Pan takiing off her clothes...(she had her suit  
under her clothes... just thought you would like to know.)  
Trunks didn't pay much attention to her last few words so he looked up at her and  
his mouth came open and drool came out. "What did i miss" said Trunks as he saw Pan in a   
sexy little bikini.   
"Oh, nothing...it's just a swim suit...sheesh!" said Pan as she pulled him up with   
her hands. "Well what are you waiting for? get dressed!" said Pan pointing to the ground   
where the swimming trunks were at.   
"...where?" asked Trunks looking around but saw nothing but a sandy beach and a hut.  
"A Hut?" said Trunks in a wierd tone.   
"a hut? where?" asked pan as she turned to the way that Trunks was looking and saw a  
hut."What? no... no it's not...I mean... no it can't be...or can it?...no... is it?" asked  
Pan but Trunks didn't listen. He put on the swimming Trunks then grabbed Pans hand and   
walked over to the hut. Pan was making no sign of living... the only thing that was   
coming out of her was the drool coming out of the corners of her mouth and her eye's  
buldging out of her head. "Pan snapped out of it! all you saw was my boxers!" said Trunks  
looking at her but she still made no sound. Trunks lent down and kissed her.   
"O~ umm yeah i was just uuu...." she started to say but Trunks kissed her again.  
*I think i like her better when she was shocked and wasn't talking* he though jokingly.  
"Okay i can deal with that!" said Pan coming back from her idle self. "well lets go   
inside and see what it looks like" said Pan in an erdging voice."   
"Okay!" said Trunks in a more annoying voice than Pans to imitate her. "stop that   
Trunks" said Pan stomping on his toe.   
"O~shit! Pan ouch why did you have to do that?"  
"O~sheesh i'm sorry Trunks i'm sorry.!" said Pan bending down where Trunks was on   
the ground and kissed him. "I will kiss it if it makes you feel better!" Pan said hopeing  
he would smile at her or somthing. All he did was kiss her back and eventually smiled at  
her they got up and walked into the hut. There was fruits on the table and everything was  
in place just like it was in the dream.   
"Oh My Gee Golly Gosh, It is" said Pan in a high piched voice and with amazment.  
"this is tooo weird!" said Trunks as he stared around the room. "Hey~ lets play   
along! shall we?" asked Trunks.   
"well, okay...But this is just too weird!" said Pan still shocked to see everything  
in Place.  
They walked out of the hut and went for a swim. Soon after they swam for an hour   
they both forgot about everything in their minds the hut, the beach, and even the dream.  
It was getting dark and a little chilly so they went to sit on the beach. They sat there  
for a while and kissed for hevean know's how long! Then gazed up at the sky and talked   
for a while. Then Pan said that she wanted to go on a walk on the beach. It was to   
beautiful to just stare at it she said. They walked for hours, but soon they got to tired   
of walking so they sat down for a while. Soon enough Pan fell asleep in Trunks's arms.   
He brushed his fingers through her hair then picked her up in his arms and carried her to   
where they were their stuff was. Then he saw the hut, and remembered the dream. He was   
looking inside the windows and saw a glare from candle light and walked in with Pan still   
bundled up in his arms. He sat Pan on a chair and was a little hungry so he grabbed an  
orange out of the bascket of fruit and began to peel it. Pan woke up to the smell of the  
orange.  
"mmmm, orange!" she said with no hesitation and went for the orange in Trunks's hand  
but he snatched it away and kissed her. "O~ you want to play a little game do you" you   
will never win!" said Pan as she kissed him back and grabbed the orange and took a slice   
out of it and stuck it in Trunks mouth. Trunks hid the slice under his tongue so she   
wouldn't get it too fast.  
Pan went in to find it with her tongue and noticed that it must be under his tongue.  
Then she said "Hey thats cheating!"   
"O~well i never saw the rule book he said looking at her with an innocent face.   
"O~don't give me that face!" you look so sw..." she began to say but Trunks thought   
it was enought talk and needed more of the game as he said "Half time it over!"  
They kissed and Pan searched with all of her might! then she finally found it and   
ate it. "Hey you ate half of it you hog!" she said with a puppy dog face on. "Hey i got  
hungry!" he said with a smirk. But Pan didn't really care about the slice of orange any   
more she dove in and got more of his orange flavored kiss. Soon enough Pan once again   
fell asleep but this time she wasn't the one that fell asleep first, Trunks was. Pan had  
a tight squeeze around his stomache and he had his arm laying along her body.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued!!  
  
  
I know it was really short but hey! at least i updated it!  
~  
Hey i'm really sorry i haven't updated in a while! but tell me what you think! what   
~  
happens next?!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
now you have read it, now reveiw it!~   
~   
  
  



	7. Ch. 7 Back to the waterfall

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Disclamer~ I don't own aNyThInG Of DBZ...So dOn'T SuE...WhY WoUlD YoU WaNt tO SuE LiTtLe  
'o mE FoR AnYwAyZ?¿ It'S NoT LiKe i rOlL In tHe cAsH Or aNyThIng~! ~hehe~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey~ Thank you for all of the reviews that i have been getting.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey...DoEs tHiS LoOk lIkE A BoN FiRe 2 yOu?¿ I dOn'T ThInK So~! sO StOp bUrNiNg mE~DaMn~iT  
heehee.... well~*~*hell.... Just read the Ch~! hope you like it~!  
  
Ch.7~  
  
  
  
In the morning Trunks woke up to find Pans arms around him. He stood up and walked  
to the door to see the sun rising over the water. At that time Pan woke to see that   
Trunks was up. Trunks turned to see that she was up. Then he walked out of the door way  
so Pan wouldn't see where he was. *damn~it* she thought as she walked outside to get   
Trunks. "I already know where you are! Why don't you get it over with?!" she said as she  
climed to the top of the roof. *hey where is he?* she thought as she stood at the top of   
the roof and searched the grounds around her. She was standing at the edge of the roof   
when somthing grabbed at her ankle and she screamed.   
  
"hey, it's me!" Trunks said trying to calm her freaked out ass down.  
  
"shit Trunks give me a freaking heart attack!" she said catching her breath just to  
loose it again because Trunks had lifted her onto his shoulders and flew off. He was high  
enough now to see that there was an island not to far out from the beach. He flew towards  
it while Pan hung over his shoulder stareing at his ass.  
  
*yeah okay give me the ass again why don't you... your enough as it is* she thought  
as she hung there still stareing at it. *greatest damn veiw ever...*  
  
Trunks was just above the island when a bird of some sort flew into his stomache   
when he least expected it. "Oh...Shit...Ewooooooooaa." he said gasping for air in between  
words. Pan grabbed him by the arm before he fell to the ground. Then she flew him down   
to the ground with him over her shoulders.  
  
*yeah I bet this is payback... not really... I'm enjoying it!* Trunks thought as he  
looked at the veiw he was blessed with... hEr aSs...  
  
Pan stepped to the ground to let him off of her sholders then sat right above his   
sprawled out body on the mossy ground. Pan was close enough to kiss Trunks, their lips   
were mila. seconds away when she jumped away from him and walked towards a water fall in  
her sexy as walk. When she was out of sight Trunks whimpered in agony, not just because   
of the bird hitting it's damn beak in his stomache but he wanted that kiss.  
  
He stumbled to his feet and walked to the water fall where Pan awaited him. He   
climed up on the rock where he was suposed to be waiting for her, not her waiting for him.  
When he got up ther Pan wasn't there. "Paaaannn, it's not right to screw up the dreammm."  
said Trunks in a pitiful, flirty way.  
  
"Over here!" said Pan who was in the stream just below the waterfall. Trunks turned  
to where the voice was coming from then huffed. *geez I don't want to get in the water*  
Trunks thought to himself as he looked at her. Then she stood up to walk to Trunks. When   
she stood Trunks changed his mind and ran towards her in excitment. (she was wearing her  
bikini)... Pan jumped back in fright of what he was going to do but then gave into what   
he was doing. When he got to her he leaned into a kiss. Then out of no where Pan let go  
then shoved his head under the water to dunk him. When Trunks came up after she let go he  
was out of breath and was standing there. Then he felt her hand ontop of his head going  
to dunk him again when he turned around, grabbed her then flung her to the other side of   
the stream. Then he ran to where the cliff was just above the water fall where he awaited  
Pan to come up out of the water.   
  
When Pan got up out of the water she was thinking about killing that boy of hers.   
Not litterly but she just wanted to kick his ass. When she saw where he was up on the   
rock she stood behind a tree to spy on him for a bit. She watched how his fairly damp   
hair slid from side to side from the cool breeze, and how the drops of water came   
streaming down his face thin to his body trickling across his sexy chest and abs, and how  
his eyes sparkle to where the sun directed right to him, and all she thought about was   
what was her future with him? Was there a future? or was this just a fling for a while?  
She didn't want a fling, she wanted him for herself. She felt like an angel. Pan wanted  
more out of him then just some boy that hangs on her every word. She wanted him to be her  
boy for keeps that will be with her through her achievments and falls, good times and   
bad, through her colledge... for her life... for her love, hate... for everything. With  
that all thought of she just figured she could have more fun and that she doesn't need to  
go jumping into anything. Then she flew up to where Trunks was on the cliff and sat by   
him, what she doesn't know is that he was watching her the whole time when she was   
stareing at him. Then she asked him "Why did you come up here?"  
  
"I was getting cold and i didn't really feal like getting dunked under water anymore  
... I like it better when i can breath~!" Trunks said looking at Pan in the eyes.  
  
"Oh, you used to like it when we were younger..." Pan said  
  
"I would let you dunk me because my mom made me so you wouldn't cry..!" said Trunks  
looking away from her face to the rest of her body. ".. and well you grew since then!.."  
  
"Oooo..."Pan said rolling her eye's. "well, what now?" said Pan sounding like she   
was getting bored for the first time when she was with Trunks.  
  
"well I was wanting to ask you somthing..."said Trunks getting softer to his voice.  
  
"What?" asked Pan.  
  
"Well.....  
  
  
  
To Be Continued~!~!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
heheehe... not toooo bad of a cliff hanger was it? well if you really want to know what   
happens next.... reveiw my story and i will make another chapter~! soooo are you dieing 2  
know what happens next?¿ lemme know and I will get you more~! I have to get atleast...oo  
9 more reveiws on this chapter and I will make more....But if I get more that would make   
me want to make it rrrreally good~! !~YePpEr pEpPeR~!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well now you read it... NoW ReViEw iT... KeEp iT ClEaR Of bUrNs~! tHiS IsN't a dAmN  
bOnfIrE...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Ch. 8 Mr. I couldn't

  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey~ look it is the next chapter~wow~ ReAd NoW ~ no burning~it's not a BoNfIrE... sheesh..  
~  
;) hopez ya likez it!  
  
  
Ch. 8  
  
  
When Trunks said "Well..." Pan turned to look him in the eye worried of what he was  
going to ask. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing from the way he said  
it.   
"Well I was waiting for the right time to ask you this... and well this seemed like   
the perfect time. Well over these few days i've been thinking... it may be to soon to do  
but whenever you are ready... I Love you, and I want you to know that and..." pan began to  
think *Just spit it out~ enough with the sweet talk we are way past that...kinda... YiKeS*  
Trunks continues "Well whenever you have graduated from high school and all of your   
schooling is done, or somewhere inbetween... I would like to spend the rest of my life   
with you..." With that said Pan looked in his eye's but her eye site had disappered from   
all of her tears of joy. Then she gave him the biggest hug ever that left him gasping for  
air when it was over. Trunks never wanted to let the hug go. He wanted it to go on   
forever. To have her in his arms is the best place and the only place he wanted her.   
Sense there was no school or work for the whole week for spring break they thought they   
didn't need to rush. They went back to the beach around 2:00 or so to pack up. There   
wasn't much to pack up though. When they got there they noticed that there was no hut   
anymore.   
"where did it go?" asked Pan looking confused and looking everywhere.  
  
"I don't know..." said Trunks looking with her.  
  
They just figured that there was someone out there trying to spook them or something  
so they figured they would just forget about it and leave. On there way over to the car  
Trunks saw another vehicle next to his that looked very familiar.  
  
"Well Well Well! what do we have here!?" said Goten stepping out of the other car.  
  
"Uncle Goten what are you doing here?!" asked Pan in a surprising voice and in a   
confused way too. "How long have you been here?" she asked.  
  
"Well I was just going for a swim when i saw you guys heading out here so i thought   
that i would come join you guys..." Goten was saying.  
  
"Jeez Goten you seen the whole thing?" Trunks asked him.  
  
"Well i couldn't help getting nosey~! I mean it's almost impossible for a regular   
human to keep there nose out of other peoples buisness... and me being a saiyan I was   
thirsty to see what was going on~!" Goten said with a big ass smile running across his   
face faster then the road runner.  
  
"So... you heard every thing?...even out at the island?..." Pan was asking in a   
concernd voice.  
  
"Don't worry i wouldn't tell on you Panny! you are my favorite neice!" he said   
smileing even bigger now.  
  
"Goten, I am your only neice!" she said makeing him sound a little stupid.  
  
"Gosh guys, Pan i'm so proud of you. I hope your father will be proud of you too."  
When Goten said this Pan rushed over and hugged Goten.  
  
"Thank you" she said to him in a soft voice as a tear ran down her face. Then they   
turned to see that Trunks was standing all alone looking uncomfortable.   
  
"Get on over here" said Goten as pulled away from his and Pans hug.  
  
  
After they talked about how they were going to plan things for the future Gotens   
phone rang.  
  
(Gotens voice)  
  
Hello?  
Oh hi baby!  
Just a sec.  
  
"Hold on guys!" Goten said to them as he rushed behind his car to keep up his   
conversation with the person on the phone. Trunks and Pan couldn't hear much of Gotens  
Conversation, but they got parts of it as they leand over the top of Gotens car.  
  
Yeah , I, I, I can't right now baby.  
But  
But...  
Oh  
Okay i'll be right over.  
I love you too  
Bye  
  
Goten turned off the phone and was coming back around the car to see that Trunks and  
Pan were both ontop of the car.   
  
"Do you hear anything else Trunks?" asked Pan in a whisper.  
  
"No, I think he is done talking to that person." Trunks said back in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, I think he is done talking on the phone too." said a voice from behind them.  
  
Trunks and Pan gave each other scared looks then turned to see Goten standing behind  
them with his eye's fixed on them.  
  
"Hey, you guys need to respect other peoples privacy." Goten said to them.  
  
"Oh... Look who's talking! MR. I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!" Pan said to him getting   
her point across real quick.  
  
"Oh, well umm..." Goten began to say then trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Hey Goten who is that you were talking to?" Pan said wanting to  
know really badly.  
  
"Oh, well about that... hey guys I have to go. I promised... this person that I   
would meet... her somewhere." Goten said blushing slightly and fijitting with his shirt   
then stepping into his car.  
  
"Hey we will get back to you my friend!" said Trunks waveing at Goten goodbye.  
  
Goten waved then cranked his sterio up and drove off.   
  
"Wow, I geuss Goten found aNoThEr girl! I wounder how long it's been going on?!   
Well I bet he is woundering the same for us!" said Pan watching him leave up behind the   
hill and out of sight.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" asked Trunks trying to get the attention back to himself.  
  
"Well what were we going to do in the first place?...Go home!" replied Pan jumping   
in the car.  
  
Trunks sat in the car to start it up and drive away when he got caught up in   
something else along the way. Pan curved her hand under his chin and her other laying on  
his sholder. She turned his face towards her and kissed him. Just then a car pulled up.  
To there great surprise...not really...but it was Goten.   
  
"Oh, uh, I left my Phone here sorry!... you uh can go back to what you two were   
doing now!" said Goten as he snickered and stepped into his car and drove away once again.  
  
"Well how about we do this when we get home?!" said Trunks as he drove off behind   
Goten.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
*damn~it I just want the kiss to continue~!* ~Pan thought to herself~  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I hope you guys liked it okay~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Give me more reveiws....NOW! hehehe  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ReMeMbEr ThIs AiN't No DaMn BoNfIrE sO dOn'T bUrN mY aSs~!~!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now you read it now reveiw it~!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
